Missing
by I'mAHurricane
Summary: It just seemed as a normal school day, until someone got missing. Sibuna is determined to find out what happend. Who can they trust? And who not? Join Sibuna in their biggest mystery yet, while friendships and realationships will form. Can they succeed? Summary sucks, story will be better!
1. Authors Note

It just seemed as a normal school day, until someone got missing. Sibuna is determined to find out what happend. Who can they trust? And who not? Join Sibuna in their biggest mystery yet, while friendships and realationships will form. Can they succeed?

 ** _Set in a normal school, no boarding school_**

 ** _Nina_**

 ** _Fabian_**

 ** _Amber_**

 ** _Jerome_**

 ** _Patricia_**

 ** _Alfie_**

I probably forgot charachters,idk sorry!

OC's

 **Mrs. Steel (New teacher)**

 **If there are OC's I forgot, I'm sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, actually I don't own anything thats the same as the original serie. I do own OC's and the plot.**

First chapter will be uploaded in a few days

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 1 :3

Slowly I opend my eyes, I was surrounded by coldness and darkness I couldn't see anything. I tried to stand up, but realized that I couldn't do anything. My hands and legs were tied, and I couldn't scream. Something blocked my screaming..It was tape. I tried to remember what happend, first that man in school, I saw him but others didn't. They tought I was crazy. Second; Something hard bumped on my head, I don't know what it was. And the next thing I remembered is that I was tied up in this empty, cold, dark room where I am now.

Then a beam of light came inside the room, a door opend. I tried to see who it was, but it was to dark for that. ''Hello Weasel'' A male voice said. No, it was definitly not Patricia, although 'weasel' was Patricia's word. That male voice...I heard it before, but I couldn't remember who's voice it was.

The man took the tape of my mouth, ''What do you want from me?'' I asked. ''Oh, I don't have to tell you that, you will see later.'' After he was about to leave I screamed for help. But he came back and did another piece of tape on my mouth. Nice shot Jerome, Nice shot.

 **So this was the first chapter, I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer! Now we know who the missing person is. What is the next clue we will get? Next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, did anyone see Jerome? We had a datee tonight but he didn't show up. I'm worried about him." Mara asked while she walked in Drama Class. "No, didn't see him for 2 days now, but he probably forgot the date." Fabian said to calm Mara."I hope you're right!" Mara walked away. After she left a phone beeped. It was Nina's phone, she recieved a message

 _If you and your gang want to see Jerome back, bring me the cup. The cup of Ankh by tomorrow. Or something really bad will happpen to Jerome and his girlfriend._

Nina's face started to change in a worried expression. Who was it? And how did he know that Sibuna had the cup? Thousands of question, which she couldn't answer. "Nina what is it? Whats wrong? Is there something with your gran" Fabian asked Nina, now he was worried. But he liked her, although he was scared to ask her out so then it was normal to be worried right? All the faces were watching Nina, it looked like she was freezed.

"Fabian can I please talk to you. It is urgently." They stood up and left class. "Whats wrong..Neens?" Awkward much when he said Neens. "I've got a message, and it is something really bad..Really really bad. She showed him the message, and his faceexpression wasn't that happy anymore. "Who send you this?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, It says anonymus." But that is the reason why he didn't show up on Mara's date and at supper and breakfast. Jerome got missing, and we need to find him and give fhe anonymus guy the cup." Nina explained what she tought.

"No, we worked hard for that cup..we're not going to give that cuo away." Fabian said.

"Fabian we have no choice. You also want Jerome back right?!" She yelled.

"You're right, we need bring Sibuna back!"

 **/So, that was the second chapter. Sorry for not uploading, but I had a trip with school for 3 days! Also I wanted to say I will hold my chapters short, because then the story will have alot of chapters and I can stop my cliffhangers. Although I hate them :p**

 **Hope you liked this, and keep reviewing because I love it when you guys do that!**

Next chapter will coming soon, I will try to upload even when School starts. Actully already did but..Never mind.

See you

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

_**-That night-**_ -

They all sat in the attic, Amber, Alfie, Patricia , Nina, Fabian, Eddie and Joy had a secret sibuna-meeting. "So guys, Nina got a message from an person..." Fabian started, "Thats the reason for a sibuna-meeting."

"So, you waked us all up for a stupid message?" Patricia started yelling."No, ofcoure not!?" Nina said, "We need to show you something," She took her phone out of her pocket en showed them all the message. After Patricia had seen it she wanted to take back what she said, but she hated to do that. So it stayed quitet.

"Jerome?! Why do they want The Cup of Ankh? Another person who wants to be immortality?" Alfie asked the others worried about his best friend Jerome. It was something special that Alfie was serious but it was also quite understandable. "We don't know, but I'm pretty sure we will find out. We're Sibuna right?" Nina said, she was pretty sure about it. All the other times Sibuna suceed, so why wouldn't it be this time?

They covered there right eye with theyre right hand, "Sibuna!" They all said.

"Guys, let's go to bed before Victor will snap us..." They all stood up and left the attic..

 **-Nina's Dream-**

I tried to find the way back to the hall. But I couldn't find it, It was like there never was a door there. It was just to dark to see anything. The only thing I could see was a body, a human body laying there on the floor. With blood dripping on the ground from his head. There also was a knife and a gun next to him. But the gun wasn't used yet, only the knife.

Then a male voice said something, "Help me! Nina, give him what he wants and hold Mara safe!"

 **-End of Dream-**

Nina woke up, scared. It felt real, she had dreams where it came true. Hopefully this one not will.

 **/So this was a fast little update! Aah so exciting to read your reviews!**

 **Sibunamockingjay: Yes, I was thinking about that. Not sure what I will do though. Yes, I really had fun thanks!**

 **Blackcat64: Oh yeah, it definitely will!**

 **See you**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
